Przypadki Robinsona Cruzoe/Rozdział XXVIII
Po uskutecznieniu zasiewów grudniowych, umyśliłem wybrać się na dłuższą wędrówkę po wyspie. Od owej nocy gdy łuna, pochodząca z nieznanej przyczyny, nabawiła mnie trwogi, upłynęło już półtora roku, a przez ten czas nigdzie nie wychodziłem, tylko do mego folwarku. Naprzód mnogość zatrudnienia trzymała mnie wciąż w domu, a po wtóre, co ze wstydem wyznaję, bojaźń tak mnie opanowała, że nie śmiałem zapuszczać się w odleglejsze strony wyspy. Zaopatrzywszy się jak zwykle w rozmaite przybory, rozpocząłem wycieczkę mającą trwać sześć do ośmiu dni, lecz w zupełnie odmiennym jak dotąd kierunku. Wszystkie poprzednie przechadzki ograniczały się do wschodnio— południowych części wyspy, ale północ i zachód zupełnie były mi nieznane. Raz przecież należało poznać i tamte okolice. Przebywszy duży kawał lasu dotykającego doliny zamieszkanej przeze mnie, wydostałem się na równinę, zakończoną pasmem pagórków dosyć wysokich. Wdrapałem się na najwyższy, zachodzący przylądkiem w morze. U stóp jego płynęła dość głęboka rzeczka, mająca tutaj swe ujście. Przypływ morza zwiększył znacznie jej głębię, tworząc zatokę. Należało zatem zaczekać, aż opadnie, ażeby dostać się na drugi brzeg. Długi czas, siedząc nad wodą, przypatrywałem się mnóstwu ryb, płynących w górę rzeki, którą zapewne miały opuścić dopiero wtedy, gdy morze zacznie opadać. Wyborne to było miejsce do ich połowu i postanowiłem natychmiast po powrocie przyjść tu z moją siecią, dotąd jeszcze nie używaną. Kiedy wody dostatecznie opadły, zdjąłem suknie, a zawinąwszy je w tłumoczek i umieściwszy na głowie, przebyłem rzekę. Brodząc po pas, stanąłem na drugim brzegu szczęśliwie, po czym, ubrawszy się, ruszyłem dalej. Okolica w tych stronach była bardzo nieurodzajna, częścią pagórkowata, w części skalista. Mroczyło się na dobre, bo już przed chwilą słońce zapadło w morze. Trzeba się było zabrać do noclegu, podług zwyczaju na pierwszym lepszym drzewie. Jakoż znalazłszy dość wygodne legowisko pomiędzy rozłożystymi gałęziami, wkrótce zasnąłem. Na drugi dzień rano, posiliwszy się, lekki i wesoły ruszyłem w dalszą podróż. Około południa udało mi się ubić jakiegoś dużego ptaka z gatunku cietrzewi, który, upieczony na rożnie, miał bardzo delikatne mięso. Kilka łyków wody, a na wety złocisty ananas, dopełniły obiadu. Przedrzemałem się nieco podczas największego gorąca, a potem dalej marsz, marsz, panie Robinsonie! Nie wypada wracać, dopóki nie zwiedzisz w całej rozciągłości twego królestwa i nie dojdziesz do piramidy kamiennej, ułożonej przed dwoma laty na znak kresu poprzedniej wycieczki. Nad wieczorem dostałem się na obszerną równinę przyległą do lasu, z którego przed chwilą wyszedłem. Była w części zarosła trawą, ale nad samym brzegiem morza rozciągał się duży kawał miałkim i wilgotnym piaskiem pokryty. Zdawało mi się, że niedaleko od morza spostrzegłem żółwie gniazdo, a ponieważ żołądek domagał się wieczerzy, tam jej szukać postanowiłem. spostrzegam na piasku wyraźny ślad nogi ludzkiej! Myślicie może, czytelnicy, że zostając trzy lata przeszło w samotności, ucieszyłem się niezmiernie, widząc ten znak bytności ludzi na wyspie? Gdzież tam. Przeciwnie, przestrach największy mię ogarnął. Wiadomo mi było, że na wyspach Morza Karaibskiego mieszkają dzicy ludożercy. Jak gromem rażony, stanąłem, wpatrując się w ten ślad złowieszczy, drżąc z trwogi i rzucając dookoła trwożliwym okiem, czy nie ujrzę lada chwila gromady dzikich, wysuwających się z zarośli. Lecz cisza niczym nie przerwana zalegała okolicę. Ośmielony tym, wypełznąłem ostrożnie na pobliski pagórek, skąd można było przejrzeć większy obszar ziemi, lecz i tu nic podejrzanego nie było widać. Zbiegłem więc znów nad brzeg morza, śledząc, czy więcej nie odkryję śladów, lecz nie napotkałem ich nigdzie. — Trzeba raz jeszcze obejrzeć ten ślad, pomrukiwałem z cicha, może mnie tylko wyobraźnia zwiodła, albo też może to jest mój własny ślad i nadaremnie się trwożę. Wróćmy do niego. I pobiegłem na to samo miejsce, lecz nie, odciśnięcie nogi jak najwyraźniejsze: pięta, podeszwa, każdy palec dokładnie w piasku wilgotnym odbity, a wszak ja mam obuwie z koziej skóry. O, mój Boże! Mój Boże! Skąd ten ślad tutaj? Niepodobna mi rozwiązać zagadki. Nagle niewymowna, nieprzezwyciężona trwoga opanowała całą moją istotę. Przerażenie wstrząsnęło ciałem, w najokropniejszym pomieszaniu zacząłem ze wszystkich sił ku domowi uciekać. Każde drzewo, każdy krzak brałem za postać ludzką, najmniejszy szelest przerażał mię niewypowiedzianie. Przytomność, zimna krew, zastanowienie opuściły mię zupełnie. Nie wiedziałem, gdzie i jak biegnę. Co się ze mną naówczas działo, tego ani opisać, ani opowiedzieć niepodobna. Biegłem jak szalony, upadając nieraz i potykając się co chwila. Nareszcie, wyczerpany do najwyższego stopnia, padłem w gęstwinie i w niej przepędziłem noc. Zaledwie sen skleił moje powieki, już znowu przebudzałem się w obawie, ażeby mnie dzicy niespodziewanie nie zaszli. Różne okropne myśli zamącały mi głowę. Przypomniałem sobie teraz przeszłoroczną łunę, nie mogącą z czego innego pochodzić jak z podpalenia wyschłych traw przez Karaibów. To rzecz oczywista, bo pożar sam przez się nie mógł wybuchnąć, a jak już poprzednio wspomniałem, najpiękniejsza pogoda panowała wówczas, a zatem nie powstał od pioruna. Drugiego dnia przed południem byłem już w domu. Rzuciłem się na posłanie, nie myśląc wcale o posiłku, chociaż od wczorajszego obiadu nic prócz wody nie miałem w ustach. Trwoga odebrała mi apetyt, najdziwaczniejsze myśli snuły się po głowie. To niepodobna, abym trzy lata bawił na wyspie, a nie dostrzegł jej mieszkańców. Nie, nie, przekonany jestem, że oprócz mnie ani jeden człowiek nie przebywał na niej. Ale skądże mógł się znaleźć właściciel nogi? Jak przybył bez okrętu, który przecież byłbym ujrzał na morzu. Śladu tego nie wymarzyłem sobie, wszak go wczoraj dotykałem palcami. A czy też ludożercy nie zostali zapędzeni burzą z oddalonej ziemi, którą przed paru laty widziałem z wysokiej góry? Może, wylądowawszy w tej nieurodzajnej części wyspy, nie mieli chęci założyć na niej swych osad. Gdyby im też przyszło do głowy przybyć tu w wielkiej liczbie, gdyby mnie przypadkiem spotkali... O, wtedy z pewnością nie uniknąłbym śmierci, zamordowaliby mnie i pożarli. Jeżelibym zaś potrafił ukryć się zawczasu w jakim zakątku, wtedy niezawodnie zniszczyliby moje mieszkanie, zabili kozy i spustoszyli pola. Te i tym podobne myśli trapiły mą duszę. Przez trzy doby nie odważyłem się opuścić na chwilę groty, nie miałem nawet śmiałości pójść wydoić kozy, ale przecież trzeba się było na to zdecydować, bo biedne samki mogły stracić mleko. Skończywszy tę robotę, nabrałem nieco odwagi i pobiegłem na ową wysoką górę, aby się przekonać, czy przypadkiem nie zobaczę jakiego statku w pobliżu wyspy. Ale obawa, czy nadzieja, bo nie wiem już, jak ją nazwać, zawiodła mnie zupełnie. Powierzchnia morza lśniła, jak zwierciadło, ale na niej najmniejszej łódki widać nie było. Powróciłem cokolwiek uspokojony. W parę dni potem puściłem się na zwiedzenie mego folwarku, uzbrojony nową dzidą, łukiem i pełnym kołczanem strzał. Ale cóż mi ta broń za bezpieczeństwo dać mogła przeciwko tłumowi dzikich, niezawodnie lepiej ode mnie uzbrojonych? Mimo to pokonałem trwogę i zaszedłem do lasu, oglądając się na wszystkie strony. W dolinie znalazłem wszystko w nienaruszonym stanie. Jęczmień wzrastał prześlicznie i można się było spodziewać pięknego urodzaju. — Ach, cóż mi po nim, zawołałem z boleścią, gdy nie wiem, czy go zbiorę. Lada dzień horda dzikich Karaibów może wpaść tutaj i obrócić w perzynę zasiewy. O, nie, nie, już nie wrócą chwile swobody i spokoju, nigdy już nie będę szczęśliwy. Zamiast powrócić do domu poszedłem raz jeszcze obejrzeć złowieszcze ślady ludzkiej nogi. Myślałem, że może przy zapadającym zmroku nie widziałem dobrze, a zresztą zawsze coś ciągnie człowieka, ażeby dokładnie przekonał się o swym nieszczęściu, jak gdyby w męczarni znajdował jakieś upodobanie. Miejsce to było dość daleko. Straciłem cały dzień, zanim się tam dostałem. Widać, że droga od mego mieszkania wprost była daleko krótsza. Słońce już schylało się ku zachodowi, gdy tam zdążyłem. Trzeba więc było spostrzeżenia odłożyć na jutro, a tymczasem pomyśleć o noclegu. A gdzież spać? Nuż ludożercy nadpłyną i wyśledzą mnie tutaj. Przerażony tą myślą, wybiegłem na bliski wzgórek, ale na morzu nic widać nie było. Uspokojony tym cokolwiek, wyszukałem gęste drzewo i wdrapawszy się bardzo wysoko, przywiązany pasem, usnąłem. Natychmiast po przebudzeniu pobiegłem na brzeg morski szukać fatalnego śladu. Znalazłem go wkrótce. Był on daleko większy od mojej stopy i wyraźnie należał do człowieka, który nigdy obuwia nie miał na nodze, słowem do jakiegoś olbrzymiego Karaiba. Dreszcz febryczny przebiegł me ciało, nie wiedziałem, co począć. Bojaźń pozbawiła mnie prawie przytomności, a najdziksze myśli przebiegały przez głowę. W pierwszym szale zamyśliłem zburzyć mur otaczający grotę, popsuć całe mieszkanie, rozwalić stajenkę i chatkę na folwarku, poniszczyć ogrodzenia, rozpędzić kozy i spalić zasiew, a to wszystko z obawy, aby mnie dzicy nie wyśledzili. Zniszczywszy wszelkie ślady zamieszkalności wyspy, mogłem być pewny bezpieczeństwa. Nie było tu co robić dłużej. Obejrzałem się wkoło i poza lasem dostrzegłem wynurzającą się z głębi drzew ostro zakończoną skałę, niemal tuż przy zamku leżącą. To będzie moja strażnica, pomyślałem sobie, z niej z łatwością dostrzegę, co się dzieje w tym miejscu. Kierując się widokiem tej skały, w półtorej godziny dostałem się do zamku, ale okoliczność ta, zamiast ucieszyć, większym mnie jeszcze napełniła strachem, bom się przekonał, że dzicy wylądowali bardzo blisko od mego mieszkania i tylko wyraźna opieka Boska ukryła je przed okiem mych nieprzyjaciół. Dręczony różnymi przypuszczeniami, mimo utrudzenia, zaledwie usnąć zdołałem. Drugiego dnia obudziłem się w spokojniejszym nieco usposobieniu. Przyszło mi na myśl, że wyspa ta duża i żyzna, a położona, jak mniemałem, w bliskości stałego lądu, nie może być nieznaną ludom na nim zamieszkałym. Być może, że w ciągu trzechletniego pobytu mojego na niej, nieraz już dzicy, zapędzeni wiatrem, musieli tutaj wylądować, lecz widać wracali natychmiast do siebie, bo gdyby im się wyspa spodobała, niezawodnie dawno by już pobudowali na niej swe chaty. Słyszałem nieraz od żeglarzy, znających te strony, że Karaibowie nie używają żagli i łodzie swe jedynie kierują wiosłami, dopomagając sobie przypływem i odpływem morza. Widoczne więc, iż zagnani na wyspę falą, nie odważyliby się nawet przenocować na niej, z obawy, ażeby nie ominąć przyjaznej pory odpłynięcia. Jedno mi tylko zagrażać mogło, to jest niespodziane zaskoczenie przez Karaibów. Przy ostrożności mogłem tego uniknąć, w razie zaś wylądowania większej liczby dzikich, nie pozostawało mi nic innego, jak tylko schronić się do jakiejś kryjówki i czekać, aż odpłyną. Z upokorzeniem wyznam, że strach, niepokój i troski tak mną owładnęły, że zupełnie zapomniałem szukać pociechy w modlitwie, która w każdej przeciwności dodawała mi siły. Smutek i niebezpieczeństwo zasępiły tak moją duszę, że zupełnie wyszły mi z myśli owe słowa pociechy: Wzywaj mię w dzień utrapienia, a wyrwę cię i czcić mię będziesz. Gdybym tego głosu usłuchał, a w trwodze mej udał się do Boga i Temu najmiłosierniejszemu Ojcu powierzył się w moim zwątpieniu, to niezawodnie nabrałbym serca i wytrwałości, a wzmocniony ufnością łatwo potrafiłbym przezwyciężyć trwożliwość i bojaźń, uciskające mą duszę. Rozdział 28